Snow Flurries
by thunders frost
Summary: Ichigo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Rukia. "Entah kapan, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Pasti." A little gift for Luna-nee. Alternate Universe. Ichigo/Rukia.


Annyeong~~

Author abal satu ini datang lagi dengan fic baru. Tapi, sepertunya hal ini tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pertanda saya akan kembali dari masa hiatus saya. Yah, tugas sekolah saya semakin menggila, juga ekstrakulikuler cukup menyita waktu.

Saya publish fic baru di sini, hanya untuk memberikan hadiah kecil untuk teman saya, my sista: **Kak Luna, **atau pen namenya ichirukiluna. Happy birthday, kak... Semoga yang kau inginkan tercapai. Dan, saya sudah berusaha keras bikin fic dengan pair straight. Seperti yang anda tahu, sebagian fic saya berpair slash dengan main genre angst. Saya mencoba hal baru dengan pair straight dan genre romance.

Silahkan dinikmati...

Beware: **OOC, AU, **ketidaksinambungan scene, kurang fluff.

* * *

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

**Snow Flurries**

—karena, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana takdir bekerja.

.

written by:  
Ryuuzaki Hikaru

.

~a little gift for my beloved friend—Kak Luna~

* * *

**#**

**Jemarimu dingin, bibirmu bergetar.**

**Namun, kau mengabaikannya—seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa**

**#**

Diam.

Gadis mungil itu terdiam. Terpaku pada satu titik—hanya satu, seolah tak ada yang lain.

Sesosok tegap berambut orange—kepada pemuda itulah pandangan sang gadis tertuju. Sepasang kristal violetnya tak berkedip menatap sosok tampan itu.

Pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depannya—hanya berbatasan dengan meja kasir kecil.

Kagum—mungkin perasaan semacam itu yang dia rasakan mulai merayapi relung hatinya. Entahlah. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Namun, sepertinya pemuda itu memang memiliki daya tarik bagi para gadis—berupa fisik yang di atas rata-rata. Seperti magnet, yang mampu menarik besi di sekitarnya.

"Permisi, nona..."

Pemuda itu menyapa sang gadis—membuat gadis berambut gelap itu tersentak, tersadar dari alam imajinasinya. Terlebih lagi, sepasang kristal cokelat sang pemuda memandang langsung pada kristal amethyst miliknya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" gadis mungil itu menyelipkan anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya ke belakang telinga. Lalu... memberikan senyum termanisnya pada pemuda orange itu.

Pemuda jangkung itu tampak salah tingkah. "Err, saya pesan satu frappucino."

Mata gadis itu membulat—seakan menyadari sesuatu. "Oh! Tunggu sebentar..."

Gadis itu membuka satu dari sepasang pintu putih—pintu khusus untuk karyawan—di belakangnya. Dia hanya melongok sebentar, kemudian memanggil seseorang; "Rangiku-san!"

"Ya, Rukia-chan. Daijobu?" sesosok wanita cantik yang mengenakan haori merah—tampaknya seragam karyawan cafè ini—keluar dari baik pintu putih itu. Rambut pirang strawberry-nya diikat membentuk ekor kuda.

Gadis mungil yang disapa Rukia itu mengedik ke arah sang pemuda. "Tugasmu sebagai kasir."

Rangiku cepat tanggap akan kata-kata putri manajer cafè itu. Dia tersenyum ramah pada pemuda yang menjadi customernya. Lalu bertanya, "mau pesan apa?"

"Satu frappucino," jawab pemuda itu. "Dan satu cheese cake ukuran sedang—dibungkus saja."

"Tunggu sebentar," Rangiku kembali tersenyum, kemudian berkutat dengan coffe maker di sampingnya.

Tidak menunggu lama, segelas frappucino sudah siap. Rangiku memberikan kotak cheese cake dan gelas kertas bertutup pada pemuda jangkung itu. "Semua ¥2500, terima kasih."

Sang pemuda memberikan selembar uang lima ribu yen. Kemudian, berbalik tanpa mengambil kembaliannya—pergi begitu saja sambil bergumam pelan, "arigatou..."

"Hei, kembaliannya..." ucap Rangiku sambil menyodorkan uang kembalian.

Lelaki itu tidak berbalik—menolehpun tidak. Dia tetap berlalu—tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Rangiku.

"Biar aku saja," Rukia—yang sejak tadi hanya diam menonton—merebut uang kembali di tangan Rangiku lalu beranjak keluar cafè. Mengejar pemuda orange itu.

Tampaknya, gadis itu tidak memperhatikan keadaan di luar sana. Butir-butir salju mulai turun deras dari dinding langit di atas sana dan hawa dingin yang menusuk—berbanding terbalik dengan udara hangat yang menguar di dalam cafè bernuansa Eropa kuno itu.

"Hei kau!" panggil Rukia—setengah berteriak dalam derasnya kepingan salju yang berjatuhan. Tidak mempedulikan salju putih yang mengotori rambut hitamnya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil tampaknya tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis yang rela bersusah payah mengejarnya—hanya untuk uang kembali yang mungkin tidak seberapa.

"Hei!" Rukia berteriak lagi. Pemuda orange itu sepertinya menyadari—ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh, namun...

BRUK!

**#**

**Apakah kau takut, akan memori tentang seseorang?**

**Menguatkan dirimu untuk menelan kata-kata yang ingin kau ucapkan.**

**Rasa tidak peduli itu mulai meleleh—seperti salju putih.**

**#**

Tubuh mungil Rukia terpelanting ke trotoar. Terpeleset H2O yang membeku dan licin di bawah kakinya.

Sedangkan sang pemuda bermata sewarna tanah itu—entah sengaja atau tidak—memandangnya sambil tertawa kecil. Tanpa diduga, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Rukia berdiri.

Rasa panas yang tidak menyenangkan mulai merayapi pipi Rukia—wajahnya, pasti sudah sewarna dengan sweater merah yang dia kenakan. Namun, tak urung juga dia menyambut jemari pemuda jangkung itu.

"Arigatou," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Douita," sang pemuda tersenyum. Hanya senyum biasa, namun, sudah cukup untuk membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergetar.

Tidak terkecuali Rukia, yang notabene masih seorang gadis normal. Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdetak cepat, darahnya berdesir. Jika mampu, sepertinya, dia akan meleleh seperti salju putih di sekitarnya jika musim semi tiba.

"Kau gadis yang di cafè tadi, kan?" pertanyaan pemuda itu mengembalikan Rukia ke alam nyata.

"I... iya," Rukia menjawab singkat, lalu menunduk—seolah trotoar beku di bawah sana adalah hal yang sangat menarik, sehingga mampu membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling.

Entah kenapa, lidahnya terasa kaku—sehingga tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedikit lebih panjang dari kata "iya". Padahal, biasanya dia tak pernah mau kalah saat berdebat dan nyaris tidak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

Mendadak, Rukia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ini uang kembalianmu," dia memberikan sejumlah uang pada sang pemuda.

"Arigatou. Aku nyaris melupakannya," pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, lalu memasukkan uang kembalian—yang nyaris membuat Rukia patah tulang karena jatuh—dalam saku jaketnya. "Oh ya, siapa namamu? Namaku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Rukia desu. Kuchiki Rukia."

Akhirnya, Rukia mengetahui namanya. Ichigo—ya, itu namanya. Terdengar sedikit asing, tapi, cukup menarik. Sama menariknya dengan sang empunya nama.

"Salam kenal, Kuchiki-san," ucap Ichigo lagi.

"Panggil saja Rukia," potong Rukia cepat. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu namamu, nona?" alis Ichigo bertaut. "Tapi, aku tak menolak untuk memanggilmu Rukia. Ah ya, panggil saja aku Ichigo."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma kurang suka," jawab Rukia. "Baiklah, tuan. Kalau itu maumu, aku akan memanggilmu Ichigo."

Ichigo tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan gadis mungil itu. "Mau kutraktir? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kau mau susah-payah mengejarku demi uang kembali yang tidak seberapa."

Rukia menggeleng, "tidak... tapi, kalau kau mau, kita bisa kembali ke Supernova Cafè dan minum kopi gratis di sana."

"Hum? Gratis?"

"Iya, gratis!" Rukia mengangguk bersemangat. "Err, cafè itu milik orang tuaku."

"Oh, begitu. Gomen, tadi aku sempat mengiramu kasir," Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—salah tingkah.

Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin kau mengira gadis manis dan berpenampilan elegan begini adalah kasir, Ichigo? Dasar, baka.

"Iie—tidak apa kok," balas Rukia, sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya—membentuk seulas senyum. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tetap menggeleng, "tidak. Harusnya aku yang mentraktirmu, sebagai permintaan maaf—karena sudah menganggapmu kasir, dan ucapan terima kasih. Ayo!"

Ichigo menarik jemari mungil Rukia. Jemari itu dingin—karena pengaruh udara sekitar mereka. Juga karena gadis itu tidak memakai sarung tangan sebagai pelindung.

Namun, entah mengapa, justru perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang mengalir dalam diri Ichigo.

**#**

**Seperti bintang, yang tak akan pergi—meninggalkan malam nan kelam.**

**Bersama, selamanya. Dalam kepercayaan cinta.**

**Aku akan melindungi hatimu dengan kehangatan.**

**#**

Dan, di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah restoran Jepang yang tidak terlalu besar, namun, cukup nyaman.

"Jadi, kau masih sekolah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya," jawab Rukia sambil menelan sushi di dalam mulutnya. " Tapi, sekarang sedang libur musim dingin."

"Jadi, kau main-main di cafè orang tuamu selama liburan?" Ichigo memasukkan potongan sushi ke mulutnya, lalu mencernanya sejenak sebelum bicara.

Gadis itu memutar mata violetnya—membuatnya semakin tampak manis dan menggemaskan, "tidak juga. Kadang aku menyamar sebagai waiteress."

Ichigo tertawa kecil, dia semakin merasa gadis di depannya ini menarik. Sedikit kekanakan namun justru semakin membuatnya berbeda dan unik.

"Wah, salju!" seru Rukia riang, ketika kepingan-kepingan salju tampak mulai menari di udara sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau suka salju?" tanya Ichigo—sedikit terkejut menemukan hal baru tentang gadis itu.

"Suka sekali!" Rukia mengangguk bersemangat. "Ayo, cepat sedikit makannya nanti kita bisa melihat salju dari luar!"

"Hei, kau! Tunggu sebentar, kau mau aku mati cuma gara-gara tersedak makanan? Tidak lucu tahu!" omel Ichigo.

Rukia tertawa riang. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kok. Lagipula, aku tak mau dijadikan tersangka jika kau mati!"

Dia menjulurkan lidah—mengejek Ichigo. Masih sambil tertawa. Untung saja, restoran itu sedang sepi, Ichigo belum sanggup menerima pandangan aneh dari para pengunjung restoran.

"Dasar kau!" ucap Ichigo kesal. Tapi, tak urung darahnya berdesir, wajahnya terasa panas melihat tawa riang sang gadis. "Kubayar dulu makanannya, nanti kita keluar."

**#**

**Ketika hatimu nyeri—setelah menghadapi kenyataan.**

**Dan, ketika butiran air mata terakhir tertumpah, akan ada seberkas cahaya.**

**Yang akan menerangi kegelapan, dan membenamkan waktu...**

**#**

Gadis mungil itu berlari kecil ke tengah-tengah taman kota. Kedua tangannya direntangkan—seolah akan terbang. Bibirnya sesekali melantunkan senandung kecil.

Sementara seorang pemuda berambut orange hanya mengawasinya, sambil berjalan mengikuti sang gadis.

Entah hal gila macam apa yang membuatnya menganggukkan kepala ketika gadis itu menarik lengannya menuju taman kota yang bisa dipastikan beku dan diselimuti salju.

Mungkin, dia hanya ingin berada di dekat Rukia.

Mungkin, dia ingin memandang kristal violet itu lebih lama lagi.

Mungkin, dia hanya ingin mendengar tawa riang gadis itu lebih lama lagi.

Dan, masih banyak mungkin-mungkin yang lain. Banyak probabilitas yang bisa terjadi.

Namun, apa kau menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Kurosaki Ichigo? Apakah kau mengetahui, apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan?

Mungkin, kau tidak tahu dan tidak menyadarinya. Namun, hatimu sadar dan mengerti apa yang kau rasakan.

* * *

"Hei, Rukia! Sampai kapan kau mau di situ?" tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak, setelah hampir satu jam Rukia tak kunjung berhenti bermain-main dengan benda putih nan lembut bernama salju itu.

"Sebentar lagi, Ichigo. Sebentaaar, lagi!" balas Rukia, tanpa memandang Ichigo.

Gadis itu masih terus berputar-putar, di bawah tirai putih salju yang semakin lebat.

"Rukia, ayo cepat! Kecuali jika kau mau kita mati beku di sini!" tegur Ichigo lagi—kali ini sedikit membentak.

Sebenarnya, bukan dirinyalah yang dia cemaskan. Namun, justru gadis bandel itu.

Ya, Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis yang secara ceroboh berdiri di bawah guyuran salju tanpa perlindungan apapun.

Bahkan, dia hanya mengenakan sweater rajutan yang tidak terlalu tebal dan rok sepanjang lutut. Tanpa jaket, atau mantel. Tanpa sarung tangan. Dan tanpa topi—atau pelindung kepala.

Bahkan, Rukia hanya memakai sneakers biasa sebagai pelindung kakinya. Bukan termasuk alas kaki yang disarankan untuk digunakan kala cuaca buruk begini.

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo tak tahan lagi. Dia menyusul gadis mungil itu ke tengah taman kota yang beku. Lalu menggiringnya ke halte bus terdekat. Tidak peduli, gadis itu memberontak keras.

"Kau bisa sakit, bodoh!" Ichigo memakaikan jaket hitamnya pada Rukia.

Gadis itu masih cemberut, "aku kan sedang bersenang-senang, Ichi-berry!"

Ichigo tidak menanggapi rajukan gadis bermata ungu gelap itu. Dia hanya melingkarkan syalnya pada leher Rukia, sambil menatapnya tajam.

Rukia bungkam—tak berani lagi membantah. Kristal cokelat itu seakan menyihirnya. Membuatnya terpaku menatap sang pemilik sepasang mata sewarna tanah itu.

**#**

**Dalam hati yang tak tertahankan, yang telah berhenti.**

**Kita masih dapat saling merasakan, dalam kehangatan ini.**

**#**

Hening.

Sunyi—tanpa suara.

Halte bus itu mulai sepi. Tak ada lagi orang yang menunggu bus di sana—mungkin mereka lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah kala cuaca mulai tak bersahabat. Hanya ada sepasang remaja yang duduk diam di sana—seolah tak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk beranjak pergi.

Sementara, di atap langit sana awan stratus menggantung rendah. Menumpahkan titik-titik air yang membeku, namun lembut dan rapuh—salju.

Orange dan hitam—duduk berdampingan dalam halte sunyi itu. Dalam diam, dalam keheningan. Tanpa suara, dan tanpa seorangpun dari mereka yang berniat memecah selubung keheningan itu.

Keduanya memandang butiran salju menyerupai kapas yang turun perlahan, selaras dengan gravitasi bumi.

Satuan waktu berlalu, keduanya masih duduk di situ dalam selubung kesunyian. Sampai sang gadis mulai terbatuk kecil dan bersin-bersin—perta...(tharr be more)nda tubuhnya sedang berada dalam keadaan yang kurang baik.

"Nah, apa kubilang? Jangan terlalu lama bermain salju," tegur pemuda orange di sebelahnya. "Sekarang kau sakit, kan?"

Gadis itu—Rukia—tidak menanggapi, dia hanya merapatkan jaket milik Ichigo untuk menahan dingin. Dia tahu, ini salahnya—berdiri di bawah salju tanpa pakaian tebal untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Hening, kembali merayap.

Hingga gadis berambut segelap malam itu mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya pada sang pemuda berambut orange, "Ichigo?"

"Ya?" Ichigo menoleh. Memandang ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Kau suka musim dingin?" Rukia bertanya.

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia berpikir sejenak. Kemudian berkata, "tadinya tidak. Tapi sekarang aku berubah pikiran."

"Kenapa?" gadis itu kembali bertanya dengan nada yang begitu ingin tahu.

"Karena..." Ichigo menggantung jawabannya.

Dia tersenyum memikirkan kelanjutan kalimat itu. Apakah akan terdengar konyol? Atau mungkin aneh? Tapi, tak membuatnya urung mengucapkannya.

"Karena, saat musim dingin aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Luka dan kesah, semua orang pernah mengalamainya.

Mereka hanya melihat—dan mencari—sebuah tempat, yang bisa merengkuh mereka. Tempat di mana mereka bisa berlindung.

**#**

**Aku, hanya ada untuk seseorang. Untuk dirimu.**

**Aku akan menjadi bagian dari duniamu.**

**#**

"Karena, saat musim dingin aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Rukia terkesiap. Memandang Ichigo—nyaris tidak berkedip. Semburat merah jambu mulai muncul di kedua belah pipinya.

"I-Ichigo..." gadis itu menunduk, mengamati sneakers putihnya. Jemarinya saling meremas—gelisah.

"Aku salah bicara, ya?" Ichigo salah tingkah. Lalu mencoba tertawa, untuk mencairkan suasana.

Rukia ikut tertawa. 'Mungkin, cuma perasaanku saja,' pikirnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyukai salju—dan musim dingin? Bahkan kau rela berlama-lama bermain salju," kali ini, giliran Ichigo yang bertanya.

"Entahlah," jawab Rukia—sambil membetulkan syal Ichigo yang masih membelit lehernya. "Hanya saja, semua itu—salju, es dan musim dingin—tampak begitu indah... sekaligus menakutkan."

"Menakutkan?" Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya—tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk. Lalu memandang lurus ke depan—dimana awan masih saja menjatuhkan butiran salju. "Ya... ketika salju turun terlalu banyak, maka akan terbentuk badai salju. Dan, itu sangat mengerikan... karena, semua menjadi serbaputih. Kau bisa tersesat di dalamnya, dan tak mampu kembali lagi."

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Atau kembali, namun ketika tubuhmu sudah kaku. Dengan kata lain, dalam bentuk mayat."

Ichigo tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Rukia. "Ja-jangan bicara mengerikan begitu..."

"Apanya yang mengerikan? Itu kenyataan! Kenyataan yang merenggut nyawa onee-chanku."

Ichigo kembali tersentak, "gomen nasai."

"Tidak apa," Rukia mengibaskan tangan mungilnya di depan Ichigo. "Namun, keindahan salju itu tidak luntur hanya dengan kenangan buruk semacam itu."

"Memang, apa bagusnya salju? Hanya titik air yang membeku, karena suhu udara yang terlalu tinggi," ucap Ichigo asal.

"Enak saja!" Rukia memukul lengan Ichigo pelan. "Salju itu membawa keajaiban."

"Ha? Keajaiban macam apa?" cibir Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum.

"Keajaiban cinta, misalnya."

**#**

**Sendiri—pada akhirnya kau akan sendirian di ujung dunia ini. Kau, hatiku.**

**Untuk waktu yang lama—kau akan tahu, sayang.**

**Aku akan menjaganya—ya, kau sudah tahu akan hal itu.**

**Cinta kita, akan tetap berdiri kokoh—kau tahu itu.**

**#**

Langit masih kelabu pucat. Awan masih menggantung rendah. Namun, tak lagi menumpahkan jutaan butir salju ke bumi.

Hujan salju telah berhenti.

"Hei! Berapa jam kita duduk di sini?" Rukia melirik arlojinya. Jarum panjang menunjuk pada angka enam, dan jarum pendeknya tampak menunjuk angka tujuh.

"Astaga! Sudah tiga jam kita lewati hanya dengan duduk di sini?" pekiknya terkejut melihat waktu yang ditunjuk oleh benda mungil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi, terasa tidak selama itu..." Ichigo menanggapi. "Berapa bus yang sudah kita lewatkan? Seharusnya kita sudah pulang sejak tadi."

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku tidak berpamitan pada orangtuaku," Rukia melepas syal biru dongker milik Ichigo yang masih dia pakai. Lalu melingkarkannya pada leher jenjang Ichigo. "Terima kasih pinjamannya. Kau bisa menunggu bus sendiri, kan?"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Ichigo menggenggam jemari Rukia—menghentikan gerakan gadis itu.

"Mau pulang. Rumahku hanya dua blok dari sini. Aku bisa jalan kaki." Gadis itu terus mengoceh. "Oh ya, jaketmu—"

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ichigo membungkamnya dengan satu pelukan.

"Kuchiki Rukia, apakah kau percaya takdir?" Ichigo berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

Rukia merapatkan kedua kelopak matanya. Batinnya bertanya-tanya; untuk apa Ichigo menanyakan pertanyaan retoris semacam itu.

Namun, setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini. Semua yang dia lakukan dengan Ichigo. Dan fakta—bahwa dia masih ingin duduk di sini, memandang kristal cokelat milik Ichigo, dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan rambut sewarna jeruk itu.

Dia tahu, itu bukan kebetulan. Semua itu terlalu indah—sekaligus aneh—untuk disebut kebetulan. Memikirkan semua itu, membuatnya menganggukkan kepala dalam pelukan hangat pemuda itu.

Bibirnya berbisik lirih, "ya, aku percaya."

Ichigo melepas pelukannya, namun, jemari mereka masih saling bertaut. "Kalau begitu, kembalikan jaket itu saat kita bertemu kembali—suatu saat nanti."

"Tapi, kapan?" tanya Rukia. "Apa kau yakin, kita akan kembali bertemu?"

Ichigo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Rukia. "Entah kapan, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Pasti."

Satu kecupan pada dahi Rukia, menandai berakhirnya pertemuan mereka.

"Sayonara, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Sayonara, Kurosaki Ichigo."

**#**

**Seperti bintang, yang tak akan meninggalkan malam nan kelam.**

**Bersama, selamanya. Dalam kepercayaan cinta.**

**Aku akan melindungi hatimu dengan kehangatan abadi...**

**#**

Ya, suatu saat nanti. Saat mereka kembali bertemu—entah kapan. Dalam keadaan yang lebih baik, mereka akan berjumpa dan mengenang apa yang pernah mereka lalui dalam waktu sembilan jam yang singkat—namun meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam untuk diri mereka masing-masing.

Ya, pasti. Mereka akan bertemu.

Karena, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana takdir bekerja.

**-fin-**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer yang nyaris ketinggalan:

**Love In The Ice © DBSK**

**terjemahan abal © sayasayasaya**

Apa ini? *teriak frustasi* Abalnya~~

Kak Luna, mianhae... pair favmu kubikinin fic aneh macam ini, di hari ultahmu pula. Jeongmal Mianhae... m(_)m

Versi alsi dari fic ini adalah realperson fanfic—crossover DBSK dan SNSD. Dengan pair ChangminXSooyoung, setelah perubahan plot di sana sini dan penyesuaian karakter, akhirnya jadilah fic coughabalcough ini.

Daripada saya berkicau di sini, sudikah anda semua mereview fic saya?

Hikaru undur diri, saya akan kembali jika tugas sekolah saya sudah tidak terlalu banyak.

.

.

.

**review?**


End file.
